Stars Under Sunlight
by Pure Pink
Summary: Um this is the sequel to I'm Sorry and Merry Christmas. Sorry it took so long to get out, I was just being um... well you'll see if you read the story. Ta ta!


Author's Notes: Since people wanted me to do a sequel I'm doing one. I was going to post this on New Year's Eve, but I was having too much fun partying! I hope everyone had as much fun as I did. Oh well let me get on with this fic. R&R please!  
  
  
Stars Under Sunlight  
  
  
~Matt~   
  
I couldn't believe it at first. I never would have suspected that she would kiss me or love me at that. I walked back inside when she drove off. I slowly caressed the place where her hand had been only moments ago. Walking into my study I sat in a chair thinking of the feeling of her lips against me.  
  
"Mattie?" Jun would be the one to interrupt my moments of silence, and how many times have I told her not to call me Mattie?  
  
"What is it Jun?" I asked annoyed. I couldn't do anymore. I only started to date her for one reason, and its not the reason she thinks.  
  
"When you came inside and didn't say anything to anybody, I got a little worried. Are you nervous?" She asked me. Well in a way I was. I was nervous of the fact that she was getting closer to me. She was like a a tiger closing on its prey and I was the prey.  
  
"About?" I asked not really getting what she was talking about. She always has a way of making herself like the idiot she really is. I really need to break it off with her.  
  
"About the wedding silly. You know we need to set a date and who should be invited. I think all your friends should come, all except that Mimi girl. I really don't think you think should associate with people like her. Her attitude is so like....." I stopped listening to her. She was standing there insulting Mimi. The girl I planned on getting into my life. To be the one I loved for the rest of my life. I had to end it and now.  
  
"I'm not setting a date tonight. Jun-"  
  
"Oh, I understand." She said calmly. I looked at her like she had grown another head.  
  
"You do?" I squeaked out. I really couldn't believe what I had just heard. It couldn't be true.  
  
"Yes, your just nervous about the wedding." I knew it was too good to be true. I almost exploded. I calmed down for a second before continueing.  
  
"How can you be so dense! I'm not going to set a date now or ever! Want to know why?" I asked, she mutely nodded her head.  
  
"Because I'm not going to marry you Jun!" Maybe I didn't calm down enough, but she doesn't have the right to talk about anyone that way. Especially Mimi. She ran out the room crying and I went over to the phone. To make reservation for a trip. My trip to Mimi.  
  
***********************************************  
  
~Mimi~  
  
I'm starting to feel a little bad now. I'm sitting on a plane all because of one man. I should of said goodbye to everyone first. I'll just have to call them. I pull out my cell phone and dail Sora's number which she graciously gave me when I got to the party.  
  
"Hello?" I heard Sora's voice and smiled slightly. Tears were threatening spill from my eyes.  
  
"Sora, its me Mimi."  
  
"Mimi! We were all worried about you. When you ran out with Matt close behind you and then he came back inside rubbing his cheek, we thought you must have slapped him. What did happen?" She asked me. He was rubbing his cheek. Was he rubbing were I touched his face? It didn't matter what he was doing. I gave him up. I shouldn't be thinking of him.  
  
"I really don't want to talk about him right now Sora, but what happened after that?" Okay I was asking for information, that wasn't crime. At least not at the moment.  
  
"Oh well, Jun went in the room he was in. There was a bunch of yelling and after that Jun ran out the room. Needless to say no one went after her. A little while later Matt came out and asked me a question then he went back in. He came back out about 15 minutes later and went out the door. I was just getting to leave." She answered. I almost started laughing when I found out that Jun was crying. But somewhere deep inside of me I was crying with her. Knowing that I was the one that caused her so much pain. I should of never of come back.  
  
"Um thanks Sora. Well I just called to tell you guys goodbye." I said steadily. I didn't want her to know that I was about to cry and laugh at the same time.  
  
"Where are you Mimi?" I heard a little panic and concern in her voice. Maybe she though I was going to kill myself.  
  
"On a plane."  
  
"You're leaving? Where are you going?" She was asking questions, concerened about my well being.  
  
"Home."  
  
"Where is 'home'?"  
  
"Where your heart is. No, I'm going to Kyoto."  
  
"Where do you live?" Now she was getting ridiculous. All these questions made me want to hang up on her.  
  
"Why all the questions?" I asked her getting a sinking feeling that she wasn't just asking me these questions because she was worried.  
  
"Um, no reason Mimi! But do you think you could give me your address?" She answered quickly. So I told her my address and we talked a little while longer before we hung up. Sora almost made cry. It may sound funny, but it was the truth. She reminded me so much of my mother it was scary, and I thought I was over it. I guess old wounds never really do heal.  
  
"Merry Christmas!" Turning my head I see some idiot dressed up in some Santa Claus outfit. God, I hate this holiday. Turning back around I stared at the seat in front of me. I could hear the footsteps getting closer.  
  
"Oh, why so glum?" Just great, now he wants to have a conversation with me.  
  
"I'm not sad." I replied not turning my head around. He must of not got the tone in my voice because he sat down besides me.  
  
"Then what's eating you?"  
  
"You sound awfully young to be Santa Claus." I said turning to look at him. I looked into his eyes. The looked so familiar...  
  
"Mimi?" Great did everyone know who I was. Wait nevermind I am famous.  
  
"Its me." He pulled of his beard and I heard a little kid cry behind us. I guess he still believed in Santa Claus. Well there goes his innocence.  
  
"Micheal?" He nodded and I hugged him tightly. Someone I was happy to see. I was happy to see the other digidestined, but we shared so many terrible memories, and then there was Matt. Yama....  
  
"Mimi, I thought I'd never see you again. We lost contact and then, wow you look great!." He exclaimed. I blushed. Another thing I haven't done in a long time.  
  
"You look great too Micheal. So what have you been up to?" I asked trying to get the topic off looks.  
  
"Oh well, I work as teacher at our old high school, and everyone knows what you do." He answered lightly.  
  
"We'll be landing in Kyoto shortly. Please fasten your seat belt. Thank you for flying with Air Japan (A.N.:I don't really know if there is really a Air Japan. I just made it up)." I looked up as the 'Fasten Your Seatbelt' sign came on.  
  
"You getting off here?" I asked him as he fastened his seatbelt. He nodded his head and closed his eyes. He never was the flying type. I waited until we landed before starting the conversation up again. We got our stuff and went to the airport cafe.  
  
"So you okay?" I looked up at him. I was staring into my tea. Lost in my own thoughts. Thoughts about the other night, about Yama. Dammit! Why wouldn't he want to stay out of my head. Why did I have to kiss him? Why did he have to kiss me and tell me he loved me. It's all his fault.  
  
"Huh? What did you say?" He shook his head and smiled.  
  
"I asked if you were okay." I was confused. Why wouldn't I be okay?  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about Mimi. Don't play dumb. Are you over it yet?" He was making me mad and he made me want to break down at the same time. Why did I have to be so energetic when I was younger? Why did I want to make everyone my friend? Why did the DigiWorld need my help? It just wasn't fair. All these people came barging into my life and the all became my friends. They all became the people that who would know me the best.  
  
"Y-yeah. I'm over them. Why do you ask?" He reached over and took my hand, suprising me. He looked me in my eyes and I had to turn my head. I couldn't look into his eyes, they would make me break down. Why did he take this opportunity to become serious.  
  
"Mimi. Please I only want to help. Let me help you. Please I'm begging you." I looked at him and smiled.  
  
"I'm over them really. I am you have to believe me. I'm.... I'm just not over him." I smiled slightly trying to convince that I was alright. He took a sip from his cup and stood up. He offered me his hand and I took it. We left the cafe and made our way out the airport.  
  
I really need some new long-time best friends.  
  
~Jun~  
  
Matt would never do anything like that. He loved me. He does love me.  
  
I kept trying to tell myself, but I know no matter how much I love him he'll never love me with the same intensity that I love him. Who's fault is it? That Mimi chick. She thinks she can come out of his past and steal him away from me. My Mattie still loves me, just not as much as I love him. But that will change all too soon.  
  
I turn the gun around in my hands. The shine, like the sun to me. It draws me closer and then I smile.  
  
"This will be the best Christmas present to Miss Mimi 'I'm Perfect' Tachikawa." I hold the gun steady and pull the trigger. The bullet hits directly in the middle of the picture. The picture of the woman who stole the heart of the man I love.  
  
"If I can't have him. I'll find away to have him." I get in my car and begin my long journey to Kyoto.  
  
~Mimi~  
  
I dreamt a pleasant dreams  
of sleeping in your arms  
When I woke up and realized  
the sorrow of solitude,  
I began to cry  
  
The sofa who's color has faded  
The matching cups we bought together  
The bed that's grown too big for me alone  
I'll delete them from my memory someday  
  
I didn't love you to be loved  
I knew that, and I was able to sleep alone then...  
The song we both liked  
the movie we saw together  
I can't forget them yet, and somewhere in my heart  
I still had hopes for tomorrow  
  
Just once, I called your house  
The voice from the other side  
was very beautiful--  
  
The voice that called my name  
The fingers that ran through my hair  
The eyes that were so clear  
are all far away now...  
  
We laughed together, we argued together,  
and we believed together,  
now I'm alone  
I want to see you once more  
I can never see you again  
I know, I'm not supposed to have hopes for anything...  
  
I didn't love you to be loved  
I knew that, and I was able to sleep alone then...  
The song we both liked  
the movie we saw together  
I'll forget them eventually, and never believe in tomorrow again...  
  
"Two Of Us". The song I wrote after he died. My boyfriend. We had planned on doing so many things together. Why did those memories come back? I don't want to know. I don't want to remember. I just want to be. I just want to be who I am and live in this time in this future. I want to live with him. Someone I blame for everythig.  
  
I blame him for these emotions. I blame him for hese thoughts. I just want them to go away. I want them to stay locked in the closet I have created for them. Kami-sama. Please let them stay away. I can't deal with them. Why are they coming back? I laid my head down and closed my eyes.  
  
::DING DONG!::  
  
I snapped my head up and wipped my eyes. Slowly I walked over to the door. Opening the door I looked at the person on the other end in shock.  
  
"Hello Mimi." He said it so casually, like it didn't matter. I stepped back as he walked into the room.  
  
"Your dead." I said as my old boyfriend walked into the room. (A.N.:You thought it was Matt didn't you?)  
  
"Your betraying me Mimi." He said softly. I just shook my head. I can't believe that he's here.  
  
"Your dead. You can't be here." I repeated. I still can't believe it.  
  
"Mimi. Your betraying me by betraying your heart. You have to wake up and smell the coffee or have someone throw a brick at your head. You love him before you loved me, more than you loved me. Please Mimi. I died for a reason. You have to go to him. You have to tell him how you feel." He walked over to me and layed his hand on my cheek. I was crying by then.  
  
"I know your right. But its so hard. I'm afraid." I said looking at him.  
  
"Afraid of what?"  
  
"I'm afraid I don't know how to love anymore. I'm afriad I won't love him enough. I'm afraid of so many things. Mostly I'm afraid I might lose him. Just like I lost you, and my parents. I loved them... I loved you and now your all gone." I cried. I buried my head in his chest and I felt his arms go around me. I smiled when I felt his warmth.  
  
"You never lost me Mimi. Never. I'll always be with you, just like your parents will. Please Mimi, tell him how you feel." I felt the sudden loss of warmth and looked at his retreating form. I began to run after him.  
  
"I don't want to lose him too!" I cried. He turned his head and looked at me.  
  
"You won't lose him Mimi. I promise." With that he left me for a second time.  
  
"Don't go! I still need you! I don't want to be alone. Please..." I dropped to my knees and cried. I felt a hand on my cheek and looked up.  
  
"Daddy. Mommy." They smiled down at me and helped me up.  
  
"Princess, we know you can do it. Please go tell him how you feel before its too late."  
  
"Its not as easy as you make it sound. I just don't know if I have the strength."  
  
"We know you do honey. Now get up and go get him." My mother said as she began to walk away. I tried to go after them. Something was holding me back.  
  
"Momma! Daddy! Please don't leave me again! I need you!"  
  
"We know you'll make the right decision Princess!" My father told me.  
  
"Don't leave me! I don't want to be alone." I cried fallign to my knees once again.  
  
"We love you honey. You'll never be alone, as long as you remeber us and the stars under sunlight. You'll be alright. Remember that!" That was the last thing I heard before they disappeared into the swirling mists around me. I then laid my head down and cried.  
  
I snapped my head up and looked around. It was all a dream. They really weren't here. I wipped my eyes and stood up. I replayed the dream in my head, and sat down and began to write.  
  
This year, the season come again  
The memories farthen away again  
The blurred dreams and reality,  
the bounderies are becoming more visible  
In the dreams I once told you about,   
there were no lies  
La La-i   
  
If today's so joyful,  
tomorrow will probably be the same  
Such days continue  
Those days, that's what I thought  
  
In the repeating days  
if I felt a little uncomfortable from them  
I went beyond them and gave up  
'it's the unnatural time's fault'  
La La-i   
  
Even if today's full of sadness  
and even if I cry the next day  
There will come a time where  
I can think 'there were days like that'  
and laugh about it, someday  
  
In the limited times that  
come and go by  
what will we find in the   
present that we live in?  
  
"Seasons". Thats what I'll call it. The lyrics reminded me of the dream. Just a little. Maybe I shouldn't keep thinking about it, but then they said that I should find him, tell him. Maybe i should. I'm just confused. I glanced at the clock and shook my head.  
  
"Hmmm. 6:00. Looks like I stayed up all night again." I said talking to myself.  
  
::DING DONG!::  
  
I stood up and made my way to the door. I opened it only to be suprised.  
  
"Matt..." I felt like just speaking his name was a punshiable crime.  
  
"Mimi, we need to talk." He said casually. I stepped back and let him in. I led him into my meeting room. When we got inside he closed the door behind him and I turned to face him.  
  
"I need you Mimi. No matter how much you deny it, you know you need me just as much." He said walking over to me.  
  
"You know I tried to blame you for everything." I started. I walked over to te window and looked outside. It was raining.  
  
"I tried to blame you for all the things I was feeling. The guilt, the pain the fear." I said softly. I didn't even look at him when I spoke. I just kept staring out the window.  
  
"I blamed you for all those things until I a good friend helped me out. I figured out that I was the one to blame for all those things. I was guitly for feeling the way I did about you. I was afraid all along." I whispered. I barely hear him make his way over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on top of my head.  
  
"Afraid of what?" He asked me. I didn't know how to answer him at first. I just kept staring out the window. Into the world that once treated me so badly.  
  
"I was afraid of so many things, I was afraid that I didn't know how to love and that I would never be in your arms. But mostly I was afraid of you." He turned me around in his arms and put his hand on my cheek.  
  
"You never need to be afraid of me Mimi, I love you too much to have you afraid of me." He said to me I just laid my head on his chest and listened to his chest as he held me in his arms.  
  
"Kiss me." I whispered. He looked at me and gave me a confused look.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kiss me." I repeated and lowered his mouth onto mine. We stayed in that feeling for a long time. I loved the feeling, but something pulled at my heart. I remembered what it was. I pulled away and stared at him in shock. How could he do it to her?  
  
"How could you do it?" I ask unbelieving what I did or what he did.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Betray her? You are marrying her! You can't do that." I screamed. I know I'm over reacting, but what could I do? I wouldn never be able to forgive myself, now that I've done that.  
  
"Mimi listen to me. I broke it off. I'm not marrying her anymore. I couldn't marry I didn't truely love. Mimi your the only one for me." He told me. I looked at him in disblief. I almost didn't, but when I looked into his eyes I say he was tellign the ruth.  
  
"Oh Matt." I cried running into his arms we stayed like that for what seemed like forever.  
  
~Matt~  
  
I held her in my arms for what seemed like forever. I then began to get hungry and had to break our moment.  
  
"How about we get something to eat?" I asked and she smiled at me. I grabbed her hand and we made our way out the door. When I got outside I noticed a familiar. I tried t remember where I'd seen it from and then I remeber.  
  
"Jun." Mimi looked up at me then looked behind me and her eyes became large. I whirled around and there standing with a gun in her hand was Jun.  
  
"What are you doing here Jun?" I asked glaring at her.  
  
"Oh Mattie. I came here for you, and to kill her." She said pointing the gun at Mimi.  
  
"You don't know what your doing Jun. Put the gun down." Mimi asked putting her hands up. Jun rolled her eyes and smirked.  
  
"You didn't say the magic word."  
  
"Fine then. Please Jun, put the gun down." Mimi pleaded. I couldn't let this happen I wasn't going to let Mimi die. I was going to protect her no matter what.  
  
"Aw, you didn't say it like you mean it, so I'm going to kill you now. Bye Bye." She waved her hand and then it seemed like everything went into slow motion. The bullet shot from the barrel and I jumped in front of Mimi.The pain was so great. I barely falling. The only thing I remember is Mimi's arms around me and then darkness.  
  
~Mimi~  
  
"Oh my god... What have I done." Jun said. The gun made a clacking sound as it hit the ground. I looked up from Matt and looked at Jun with such hatred. Her hands were trembling and she was shaking her head while murmmering to herself.  
  
"Look what you did! Look at him!" I yelled at her. I was so mad at her. I could feel the angry tears spilling from my eyes. I saw the tears fall from her eyes before she ran from her spot in front of us. I hated her. More than I though I could hate anyone. I looked down at Matt and cried.  
  
"You told me I wouldn't lose him! Dammit! I actually believe you! I believed you!" I said the last part in a whisper as I broke down. I couldn't stop the emotions from pouring out. It was as if an emotional dam had broken and all these feelings were running out of me.  
  
"Please don't leave me Yama. Please. I don't know if I could survive another death. I'm begging you Yama. I love you. You told me, that I need you as much you need me. If you love me so much then you can't be so selfish. You can't die and leave me alone. I'm tired of being alone. I don't want to be alone anymore. Please don't leave me." I closed my eyes and poured my heart out to him. I suddenely felt something warm on my chest and looked down.  
  
"My crest." I said and looked at Yama as his crest glowed too. A light of green shot out of my crest and hit his crest. I looked on as the hole in his chest began to seal up. The light died down I looked on as Matt's eyes fluttered opened. I smiled down at him as he looked at me.  
  
"Mimi?"  
  
"Yeah Yama?"  
  
"I'll never leave you alone." I smiled at him and felt so happy.  
  
"You'll never have to worry about being alone again." I laughed and hugged him tightly.  
  
"You know what?" I asked him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"My mother told me something that never made sense to me until now."  
  
"And what might that be?" He asked smiling at me.  
  
"She said that I was a star under sunlight and that I would find another star that shone just as bright as I did."  
  
"So I guess we're stars under sunlight." He joked. I looked around and silently thanked the stars that I had found my match.  
  
"I guess we are."  
  
  
The End  
  
Sorry Sorry! I'm sooo sorry it took so long to get out. I was doing..... um other stuff! I meant to upload, but then something came up. (Like being lazy) Ahem.. So well Back Again will be up soon too.  
  
Peaces!  
  
Pure Pink 


End file.
